


Spring Songs | Miu Iruma x Kaede Akamatsu

by etoilesetanime



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Piano, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesetanime/pseuds/etoilesetanime
Summary: Miu and Kaede see each other at the library, and Miu asks about Kaede's weird taste in books.





	Spring Songs | Miu Iruma x Kaede Akamatsu

Under the smallest tree out in the local library’s garden, Kaede Akamatsu sat, rereading the same Claude DeBussy biography, softly smiling at the page she was on. Quietly from the other end of the garden, Miu Iruma sat, admiring the pianist. Her smiles made Miu’s heart flutter, making her face pink. But, Miu wasn’t... No. She couldn’t be. She liked guys! Or so she thought.  
Kaede felt she was being looked at, but brushed the feeling aside. There wouldn’t be anyone there who read anymore other than her best friend, Shuichi, right? She shook her head, and went back to her book when she heard a small giggle from across the garden. Looking up, the blonde saw... Miu...? She flashed a confused grin and waved at her, making Miu’s smile grow into a goofy beam.  
The pianist stood and sat next to the inventor. As she walked, a cool breeze passed, making flowers fall from surrounding trees. Kaede’s hair flew slightly in the breeze, and Miu felt her face’s blush grow. Miu glanced over her crush’s shoulder, seeing what the fuck she was reading.  
“You like reading about old dead guys when there’s a shitton of others that are alive at this damn school? You’re somethin’ else, Kaeidiot!” Miu laughed loudly, covering her interest in this... Cock The Pussy guy.  
Kaede grinned, knowing she’d win this agruement. “What? These guys think more than with their dicks, unlike the guys now.”  
The horny inventor was taken aback, chuckling awkwardly. Shit. “W-Well whatever, cowtits!” She yelled, turning away from Kaede.  
Kaede hid a giggle behind her hand as she went back to reading.  
After less then 5 minutes, the pink haired girl was bored.  
“Say, dickcheese, ya got any other books on you? Not that I fuckin’ care.”  
Kaede looked over and smiled warmly, pulling a copy of a different Claude DeBussy biography from her bookbag, handing it to Miu.  
“Who the hell was Cock The Pussy, anyway? Why’s he so damn important?” Miu scoffed, looking at the book.  
Kaede glanced down at the concrete pathway below her feet, smiling. “Miu, have you heard of Clair De Lune?”  
She blushed hearing Kaeidiot say her name for once. “N-No? What the fuck is that?”  
The pianist stood, taking Miu’s soft hand into her own. “I’ll show you.”  
Seeing there was a practice room in the library, Kaede lead Miu into the room, and sat down on the piano stool. Miu sat next to her, crossing her arms and legs. Kaede started to play as the girl next to her closed her eyes, taking in the song.  
The inventor’s eyes were overflowing, tears falling from her cheeks. Kaede looked over at her, wiping her tears with her thumbs.  
“K-Kaede...?” Miu muttered, her voice raspy.  
The pianist blushed as she replied, “Yes?”  
The blonde inhaled, then let it out as she asked, “Have you ever thought about someone all the damn time, but knew they didn’t think about you too?”  
Kaede was taken aback but nodded. “Why did you as--”  
“Because I think about you all the fuckin’ time. And I know you don’t think about me ever, but I can’t get you off my mind. I just don’t know...” She trailed off, looking at Kaede’s lips. She leaned forward, but didn’t reach the other’s lips completely, waiting for Kaede to close the gap if she chose to. And she did.  
Miu smiled into the kiss, gripping onto the back of Kaede’s shirt. Meanwhile, Kaede cupped the inventor’s cheeks.  
They both breathlessly pulled away, smiling at each other. Miu’s lips felt swollen, but she kind of liked it.


End file.
